Rednecks (Postal)
The Rednecks are a group of rapists and poachers, and an antagonistic (not always) group in Postal 2 and a supporting group in Eternal Damnation mod. Overview ''Postal 2'' On Wednesday, when Postal Dude is pissing on his father's gravestone, T. Dude Sr., one of both rednecks knocks him unconscious before taking him to the brewery. When the rednecks argues about the opportunity of who is gonna rape Dude, Dude (unaware he has been dressed in a gimp suit with his exposed buttocks) awakes and makes his way out of the brewery by fighting the rednecks. Before or after urinating his father's tombstone, Dude gets a Xmas tree, however, he is suddenly surrounded by rednecks and they start a gun fight, even unleashing dogs to attack them. Many rednecks locates in the Clinic area. Later, they would appear all over Paradise and attack Dude in sight. ''Apocalypse Weekend'' On Sunday, when Dude enters the dog pound to find his pet dog, Champ, it turns out that rednecks has taken control of this place and that they have raped and tamed dogs and cats in gimp suit to murder people out of fun. While one of the rednecks sees Dude, a redneck orders a cat to urinate on a switch to lock the doors to trap Dude inside and so that he face a big group of rednecks and their trained dogs and dervish cats. ''Paradise Lost'' The Rednecks operates the Chemical Factory. On Thursday, Gary Coleman's Cole-Men sent Dude into the Chemical Factory to pick up chemicals for the Ensmallen Cure for the Chemical Plant. If Dude has an option to trespass into the Chemical Plant rather than waiting at the counter to pay the chemicals, he would find out the "Chemical Plant" is currently a beer brewing factory, and the Rednecks are in reality selling false chemicals that are simply beer. The Rednecks shall then engage to fight the Postal Dude. The Rednecks found around Paradise do not turn perpentually into enemies towards the Postal Dude following the end of the mission, however, the Rednecks at the Chemical Plant will attack him if Dude goes back inside afterwards in the week. ''Eternal Damnation'' The Rednecks plays a small role in the third party version of Eternal Damnation. At the end of the Subway Station, John Murray encounters a pair of rednecks, which, opposed to their counterparts from Postal 2, are friendly to him. The rednecks kills a zombie up to the stairs, and begin talking with John about the zombie outbreak in Hasselridge. A zombie comes and is about to attack John from behind, and though one of the rednecks successfully warn John, another zombie comes behind the rednecks. While attempting to defend themselves, the rednecks accidentally shot in the area which then caused an explosion that made some rocks to crush them. Trivia *Unlike all other hate groups, the Rednecks are the only hate group who attacked the Postal Dude for nothing. Navigation pl:Wsióry (Postal) Category:Poachers Category:Abusers Category:Animals Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Businessmen Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Comedy Villains Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Criminals Category:Dimwits Category:Dissolved Organizations Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Exploitation Villains Category:Fighters Category:Genderless Category:Grey Zone Category:Homicidal Category:Incompetent Category:Karma Houdini Category:Kidnapper Category:Male Category:Mentally Ill Category:Mischievous Category:Mongers Category:Murderer Category:On & Off Category:Opportunists Category:Organizations Category:Perverts Category:Rapists Category:Sadists Category:Sadomasochists Category:Slaver Category:Status Dependent on Version Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Thugs Category:Torturer Category:Type Dependent on Version